


The Planet of the Magicats

by TheSofterGentlerMe



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Best Friends Squad Road Trip, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Inadvisable ideas that I had to turn into fic, Magicats... kind of, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSofterGentlerMe/pseuds/TheSofterGentlerMe
Summary: The Best Friends Squad see many wonderful and weird things on their road trip but when they visit this planet, what they run into isn't quite what they were expecting.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	The Planet of the Magicats

**Author's Note:**

> Shall we?

“Listen, I’m just saying an entire musical number as we came off the ship was a bit weird, that’s it,” Catra said as they settled down into the bedrooms the Best Friends Squad had been given. Bow was smiling and snapping his fingers as he hummed the tune to himself.

“Come on, honey, aren’t these your people? Maybe you should be singing and dancing as well,” Adora said with a grin. 

“Sing maybe, dance, only with you,” Catra said as she tapped her forehead to Adora’s.

“Well I think it was fun,” Glimmer said as she leaned against a wall. “The leader was really kind as well.”

“What kind of name for a leader is Old Jeremey anyway?” Catra said. 

“Jealous?” Bow said with a grin. “We can call you that one name you said you came up with when you were a kid.”

Adora laughed as Catra glowered at him and said, “Only Adora gets to call me Applesauce Meowmeow. I swear before Mara that I will end you if that name gets out to these people.”

“Calm down, Catra. It was your idea to come here when we caught that transmission,” Glimmer said. 

“Well I thought it’d be a planet full of me and who wouldn’t love that?” Catra said with a grin. 

“I love you but that thought is a bit scary,” Adora replied. 

“I just want to know what was up with the decor. What was with the giant vehicles and trash cans and stuff around the landing pad?” Bow said. 

“At least it’s not giant spikes reaching for the sky. No offense, Adora, but your ancestors had terrible taste in architecture,” Glimmer said. 

“None taken, I agree,” Adora said as Catra stuck her head into one of the bedrooms. 

“Uhhhh, guys? I don’t think it’s just the landing pad,” Catra said as she shoved the door open wider and they all beheld a giant bed with a giant post covered in rope in the corner.

“Oooookkkkk,” Adora said as she walked into the room and the other three peaked in from the doorway and then a knock at the door brought them out of their surprise. Glimmer went over and as she opened the door a feline shape came flowing through and did a quick pirouette in the middle of the room before bowing towards Glimmer. 

“Greetings and I hope you feel welcome! I am Gemjelly! I bring you an invitation to a feast!” Gemjelly said as they stood up straight with a flourish of their hand to hold out a piece of torn and ratty paper. Glimmer took it and looked it over. Then she looked back up and Bow recognized the smile he thought of as Diplomatic Glimmer. She’d honed it well on the many stops on their road trip.

“We’d be honored to attend,” Glimmer said. 

Gemjelly did a little skipping dance as they said, “Oh joy! I’m happy to hear it! All of Magicatdom will rejoice to hear this! I go to tell them all!” 

“Do you think that’s Double Trouble? I wouldn’t put it past him to hide on the ship just to prank us,” Catra whispered to Adora. Adora just shrugged. 

Later after they returned from the dinner Bow and Glimmer were humming along to a song as Adora smiled. Only Catra seemed a bit out of sorts. 

“The dancing servers were amazing!” Bow said as they all climbed up into one of the beds. 

“I have to say that one person who got lowered from the ceiling on the giant tire while hitting that high note was my favorite part,” Glimmer said. 

“It’s weird,” Catra said as Adora gave her a little hug. 

“Why? What’s bothering you?” Adora said. 

“I don’t know. I figured it’d be cool. Whole planet of felines but… I don’t know, I can’t place my finger on it. It’s not even the weirdest thing we’ve seen in our road trip but…,” Catra said before shrugging. Glimmer jumped up on the mattress and made a little gesture at Catra. 

“Dance for us!” Glimmer said with a laugh. “You know what they say, when in Dryl, do like they do in Dryl!” 

“Fine, find me a science lab and I’ll do inadvisable experiments with reality,” Catra said dryly. Then another knock at the door drew them out of the bedroom. When Glimmer answered again, another feline came through the door with a little dance and jazz hands.

“Greetings to all of you, our honored guests! I am Bum Bum Berbang and I bring an invitation to that most excellent cat of cats, Catra! You have been invited to a most special ceremony tonight!” Bum Bum Berbang said. 

“What is it?” Catra said suspiciously. 

“A moment all Magicats long to see, a moment of mystery, a moment of joy, and a time for applause!” Bum Bum Berbang responded. 

“That was clear as mud,” Catra said back to her. “But why not? When do we go?” 

Bum Bum Berbang got a serious look on her face as she did a quick little tap dance and said, “Oh no, this is just for you, Catra of Etheria.” 

Adora looked a bit concerned as she said, “I’d really like to go with her.” 

Bum Bum Berbang looked at them all but didn’t say anything and they all felt the disapproval. Catra, trying to be diplomatic and against her better judgement, said, “It’s alright. I’ll go. I’m touched you’d asked me.” 

Bum Bum Berbang did a little jump in the air that turned into a tumble forward towards Catra where she leaped back to her feet. Catra stepped back a moment in alarm and then nodded at Bum Bum Berbang when she took her top hat off and tipped it at her. 

“Then away with us! We go to see the mystery, the wonder, and the joy! All together and separate we shall see!” Bum Bum Berbang said with a smile. 

Catra gave Adora a kiss and then said, “Well, I’ll be back later. Don’t wait up.” 

She left the room with Bum Bum Berbang and Adora looked at Glimmer and Bow. 

“Adora, we’ve seen her cut through solid steel before with her bare hands. She’ll be fine,” Glimmer said. 

“That’s true,” Adora said as she calmed down a little. After a little while they all climbed up into one of the huge beds and went to sleep. It was several hours later that Catra burst into the room and woke everyone up. 

"It's a death cult! We have to get out NOW!"

Everyone sat up in the giant bed as Catra began to throw luggage at people. 

“What are you talking about?” Adora said. 

“That meeting of mystery and joy or whatever! They all started singing and chanting about some layer of the atmosphere and  _ then they sent someone up in a balloon singing about how they were ascending beyond this world and wouldn’t we all be lucky to do the same! NOW STOP LAYING AROUND AND LET’S GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!”  _ Catra shouted. 

The four rushed out of the room into the night as they heard cheering and singing echoing through halls and the streets. As they approached the ship, Magicats were all over the landing pad, dancing together and singing. When they saw the four, they started dancing towards them with arms outstretched. The four got on board the ship and Adora shouted, “Darla! Wake up and get us out of here!” 

“Certainly, Administrator Adora,” Darla responded as the ship immediately lifted and they were soon back in space and speeding off. As everyone lay around the floor on the command deck, breathing heavily, Bow said, “Never speak of this again?”

“Agreed!” the other three responded. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know almost nothing about Magicats lore. I just needed the name for this setup. I’d say apologies to Andrew Lloyd Webber but he knows what he did. T.S. Eliot… same. That being said I actually really loved the Cats movie that came out in 2019. This whole idea came about one night because I was talking about WIP's with my wife and then for some reason we talked about Cats and then bam! a stroke of... well, not genius, but definitely something hit me. It made it onto my WIP list and now I put it out into the world for you all to enjoy.


End file.
